


Remember, Remember The Fifth Of November

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonfire Night, Bonfires, F/F, Ficlet, Fire, Fluff, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: Bonfire Night. A night when Brits burn effigies - of a bloke from the 1600's who helped try and blow up parliament - in a bonfire. A night here once again.Alice watches the flames dance as she waits for her girlfriend...
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Remember, Remember The Fifth Of November

**Author's Note:**

> Another one so soon? I'm as surprised as anyone. So yeah, this came to me as an idea a few days ago as it was coming up to Bonfire Night, and even though there's not too much of the night left here in the UK, I thought I'd upload it whilst it still is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Remember, remember the fifth of November, sang the old rhyme.

She sat on the grass – dry, thankfully – as she lost herself in the flickering oranges, reds and even the blues around the outline, of the flames.

Kids ran around, separated from any danger by a strong circle of fence, holding glowy, spinny things and just-about-copyright-avoiding-definitely-not-actually-lightsabers.

The bonfire was massive, towering over Alice as though an actual tower, albeit one you wouldn’t want to climb. Clouds of smoke flew up into the atmosphere, disappearing as it dispersed to the stars, its strong smell lingering amongst the field. Vendors sold fast food and all manner of trinkets and sparkly things were being sold here and there around the field.

Bit over the top. But then the bloke did try and blow up parliament.

It was interesting, what got remembered and what didn’t. What the victors of history have us remember, and what they let slip into obscurity, lost and forgotten. Things equally as terrifying, but things not portraying the victors in such a good light.

A crappy ghost train was to her right, one of those tacky amusement rides some way away blaring music from their speakers.

They’d have to leave before the fireworks started; they were a trigger for her. She could handle the growing crowd, for the most part, provided she stuck to the outer edges of the group, but the sudden and sporadic sounds and lights of the fireworks were simply a step too far. They still had about two hours before they were scheduled to go off, so she and her girlfriend still had time to embrace the night air, its coldness contrasting with the heat from the fire.

A hand fell on her shoulder, and she looked up to see her girlfriend at her side. She gave her one of the wrapped objects she held and adjusted her glasses with her newly free hand, before lowering herself down to sit beside her, tucking into her ketchup smothered hotdog.

Alice giggled at the way Robin unceremoniously bit into her meal.

“What?” she asked, mouth still half full.

“Oh, nothing,” she teased, before taking one of the napkins Robin had brought with her and wiping the side of her mouth with it. She paused, thinking. A second later and she moved the napkin across, daubing Robin’s cheek with the tomato sauce.

“Hey!”

Robin retaliated, smearing some of the sauce from her cheek to Alice’s own. She held her mouth agape with a smiley gasp.

She pulled her tongue out at her and took a bite out of the cheeseburger, covered in caramelised onions just like she’d asked. Once finished, she leant her head on Robin’s shoulder, taking in the feeling of being pressed up against her body, as warm and comforting as the fire before their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
